Reign
by NessiNoe
Summary: Narra el ascenso al poder de Mary Isabela, reina de Escocia, cuando ella llega a Francia a los 15 años de edad, desposada con el príncipe Edward, y con sus tres mejores amigas como damas de honor. Detalla la historia secreta de la supervivencia en la corte francesa en medio de enemigos feroces, las fuerzas oscuras, y un mundo de intriga APTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

" _En medio de un bosque frondoso, se encuentra un árbol de hojas blancas. Eran bellas, relucientes, destacaban en contraposición con el resto del entorno. Un hombre se acerca con pasos lentos hacia ese árbol, mirando fijamente la copa del mismo, deleitándose con el esplendor de las flores … Pero dejaron de ser bellas, cuando comenzaron a manchar la cara del hombre, gota a gota caían resbaladizas hasta caer e inundar el rostro de ese individuo por completo._

 _De repente el individuo se sobresaltó de la cama, sudado, asustado, estaba soñando … o tal vez no era un sueño … tal vez era más bien una premonición de lo que estaba por venir"_

 _-Ya viene … - susurró un hilo de voz_


	2. Chapter 2

**Francia 1557**

Mary Isabella, Reina de Escocia, se encuentra recluida den un convento alejado de la civilización por su seguridad desde los nueve años. Desde niña estaba prometida con el futuro rey de Francia, Edward, y llegaba el momento de partir hacia la corte francesa.

Todas las niñas que se encontraban en el convento, incluida Mary Isabella, se encontraban jugando al futbol, eran niñas muy enérgicas y divertidas, pero el sonido de la campana les avisaba de que era hora de poner fin al juego e ir a tomar el almuerzo con las demás hermanas del convento.

El convento se encontraba en un prado, lleno de naturaleza y frondosidad. Todas estaban ayudando a disponer una mesa fuera del convento, al aire libre, para disfrutar del buen día que hoy acontecía, las hermanas disponían las viandas y pasaban las hogazas de pan para disfrutar del delicioso almuerzo, pero mientras tanto Isabella no podía apartar la mirada de una de las hermanas, estaba pálida, quieta, no hablaba, parecía que algo le ocurría … hasta que algo amenazador ocurrió.

La hermana a la que estaba observando Isabella empezó a vomitar borbotones de sangre, y no podía cesar, parecía que la habían envenenado, todas las hermanas acudieron en su auxilio intentando detener lo que lo que estaba ocurriendo a la otra hermana, pero nada podían hacer, la habían envenenado.

Isabella se levantó rápidamente con la intención de ayudar también a la hermana, pero la madre superiora con rapidez la cogió del brazo, y corriendo la llevó dentro del convento. Parecía que era evidente que la vida de Mary Isabella corría peligro.

-Debéis iros de inmediato, han intentado envenenaros – hablaba la madre superiora con Isabella mientras andaban a paso apresurado por dentro del convento

\- ¿Pero ¿quién? – preguntó Isabella con incredulidad

-Seguramente alguien con afinidad al trono protestante de Inglaterra, encontrarán a quien lo hizo, no os preocupéis por eso –

-Pero … yo … yo no sabía que … - balbuceaba Isabella, intentando emitir palabra, pero el miedo no la dejaba.

\- ¿Qué se cataban vuestras comidas? … se han probado todas vuestras comidas antes de que vos le diera un solo bocado para salvaguardar su vida alteza desde que se os apartó del pecho de vuestra madre … Isabella, vuestra vida corre peligro, ahora más que nunca, debéis partir lo antes posible a la corte francesa, allí es donde más segura estaréis - le explicó la madre superiora

El día siguiente al intento de envenenamiento Isabella se dispuso a partir a Francia, era una mañana fría, llevaba un vestido de terciopelo verde esmerarla ajustado, y una capa gruesa de color burdeos, y antes de marchas tuvo unas pocas palabras con la que había sido su principal protectora desde su llegada al convento.

-No sé si estoy preparada …- musitó mirando al suelo apenada la joven reina de Escocia

\- ¿Para partir o para el futuro rey de Francia? – preguntó la madre superiora con intención de entender cuál era el verdadero temor de Isabella

-Ambas cosas … pero si soy sincera pensaba volver a Escocia … una última vez … antes de partir para siempre para desposarme – concluyó Isabella

-No temáis, en la corte francesa estaréis bien, estaréis acompañada con vuestras amigas de Escocia como damas de compañía … todo irá bien ya lo veréis, además Edward ya es un hombre, y vos sois una mujer … llegó la hora de cumplir con lo acordado desde el día de su nacimiento alteza y recordad … llegará el amor, aunque fundamentalmente esto lo hagáis por salvar Escocia -

Tras esta pequeña charla, Isabella intentó subir al carruaje, pero una niña la detuvo.

-Alteza, tener cuidado, en ese castillo hay fantasmas …-

-Eso no puede ser, ya estuve en otras ocasiones en la corte francesa cuando era niña y no vi a ningún fantasma – explicó Isabella a la pequeña

-Solo os pido que tengáis cuidado, son muy malos y tienen la cara desfigurada …

Y con ese último aviso, Isabella subió al carruaje que le llevaría a su nuevo hogar, para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Mientras tanto en la corte francesa ….

\- ¡Emmet! – exclamó Edward por sorpresa al encontrarse de golpe a su hermanastro en las escaleras principales.

\- Vaya … Edward … te estaba buscando … no te encontraba desde hace horas – le comentó a su medio hermano con un tono ciertamente reprobable.

-Estaba montando – contestó Edward mientras se adecentaba sus ropajes …

\- ¿De verdad? … ¿A quién? -preguntó con todo jocoso –

Edward se limitó a sonreírle de manera pícara y le dio la espalda a su hermano para que le ayudara a colocarse bien los ropajes.

-Dime … ¿cómo están los ánimos? – le preguntó a Emmet

-¿El de padre? O ¿hablas en general? … Tensos los dos sinceramente, ultimando la boda de tu hermana …-

\- ¿Está tu madre ahí? – preguntó Edward

-No – espetó secamente Emmet – Solo se les permite estar presentes a los reyes y acompañantes directos y como sabes mi madre no está en esa posición … Por cierto, debo decirte que tu madre está en plena forma, ya sabes lo que quiero decir con eso … y dicho esto, yo me voy – Concluyó Emmet dándole una palmada a su hermanastro en el hombro y retirándose.

-Bastardo con suerte …- le espetó Edward (mientras entraba a un aposento donde se encontraban sus padres los reyes y su hermana preparando los detalles de la boda) a Emmet mientras este se retiraba escaleras hacia abajo.

-Hay que mantener escondida a Isabella cuando llegue a la corte – Dijo tajantemente la madre de Edward, la Reina de Francia, Victoria de Medicci.

-Por Dios Santo Victoria, todo el mundo sabe que la enviaste al convento por que no la tolerabas cerca en tu corte ni siquiera un segundo. – contestó Carlisle molesto ante las palabras y actos de su esposa.

-Me molesta que la llegada de esa niña vaya a eclipsar la boda de nuestra niña…-siguió hablando Victoria en tono molesto e irritada.

Edward poco a poco caminaba a lo largo de los aposentos donde se encontraban pudiendo escuchar todo lo que sus padres estaban hablando …

-Deberías entender que es la ocasión perfecta para hacer oficial la alianza y el enlace de tu hijo con Isabella, la realeza de medio continente estará comiendo en nuestras mesas … - siguió argumentando Carlisle con serenidad y raciocinio.

A pocos metros de sus padres se encontraban sentadas en un sillón las damas de compañía de la Reina Victoria, y Edward y una de ellas cruzaron una mirada que decía más que las palabras …

-Hay personas que dicen que demasiadas alianzas hacer parecer a un rey demasiado débil – explicaba Victoria.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Te parecería mejor idea vender a Isabella a España? –

Edward hizo una reverencia a sus padres y comenzó a hablarles en tono sarcástico, irónico, y tal vez con un poco de enfado.

¿-Me buscabais? O ¿tal vez debería volver el día de mi boda? Además de esposa ¿me habéis elegido fecha? – su tono era completamente irónico., no hacía falta decir que Edward no estaba nada de acuerdo con la alianza.

-La fecha está clara – le contestó Carlisle en tono cortante – Cuando yo lo diga, además Inglaterra puede ser una amenazada si no te casas con Isabella y llevamos a cabo está alianza –

Carlisle cambió su tono de voz a un tono más comprensivo y le dijo: -Tranquilo hijo, ya está en camino … -

-Mary Isabella de Escocia, eso me han dicho …- dijo resignado …

-Antes erais amiguitos – le contestó el rey a su hijo en tono jocoso.

-Tenía piernas delgaduchas, le faltaba un diente y opinaba, sobre todo – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro que el diente ya le ha salido, y puedes ignorar sus opiniones … es lo que yo hago con tu madre – aconsejó Carlisle a Edward

\- ¿Verdad Victoria? –

La reina ignoró el comentario de su marido y le dirigió unas palabras a su hijo.

-También vendrás sus damas, tres tienen títulos y otra es extremadamente rica …

-Victoria … recriminó el rey a su esposa, por poco que te guste Isabella, tiene un país, una corona y un ejército por si fuera necesario – y con estas últimas palabras dirigidas a Victoria el rey abandonó los aposentos.

-Hijo mío, no he nacido con una corona, pero este país depende de mi dinero, deja que tu padre haga de rey, y no te preocupes, tu boda no tendrá lugar hasta que yo lo diga …-

Ante las palabras de su madre Edward sonrió, se sintió más reconfortado, odiaba la idea de tener que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, alguien a quien no deseaba, y por mera estratégica política para evitar invasiones y guerras entre países … él quería vivir su vida libremente y con quien quisiese, era demasiado joven para casarse con alguien, y más cuando ese alguien no lo había elegido él.

Estoy de tu lado hijo … como siempre – le dijo a su hijo mientras le acariciaba la cara …

-Lo sé madre , y te estoy agradecido por ello –

La Reina Victoria se encontraba en uno de los aposentos subterráneos de palacio, donde vivía y donde tenía su laboratorio su contramaestre Sam Uley.

Sam era una especie de curandero, y aun que tenía fama de hacer brujería negra y artes oscuras, Victoria se sentía cercana a él, siempre le servía de ayuda para algo.

¿Qué hay de mi hijo, mi hijo Edward? – preguntó curiosa e inquieta la reina. - ¿Has tenido más visiones acerca de él y su futuro? Dime Sam, por favor, ¿qué has visto? –

-He tenido visiones fugaces … pero me temo que su significado aún no está claro … Quizás si me pudierais especificar que es lo que os preocupa… -

\- ¿Edward la amará? ¿La amará ella a él? ¿y cómo poder controlar a una nuera cuando es reina por derecho propio? – preguntó con tono cansado y arto.

\- ¿Eso es lo que realmente os molesta majestad? -preguntó Sam - ¿su poder? ¿o el hecho de que sea joven y guapa?

\- Acabo de tener una visión – dio la reina Victoria con sumo sarcasmo y molestia - Acabo de ver como … te decapitaban por orden mía …dicho por supuesto desde el aprecio que nos tenemos por los secretos que nos compartimos …- sonrió para sí misma por su comentario y bebió de la copa de vino que tenía entre las manos.

-Debéis ser paciente Victoria … ya habrá respuestas para todas esas preguntas, toda respuesta llega a su debido tiempo –

En lo alto del castillo empezaron a sonar trompetas, avisando de la llegada de Mary Isabella, lo cual puso a todo el palacio al revés. Las criadas se amontonabas en las ventanas de los pisos superiores de los palacios para ver cómo se acercaba el carruaje, los mayordomos también interesados en la llegada miraban también por las ventanas de los salones intentando disimular el interés que causaba la llegada, era un hecho de que la llegada de la Reina de Escocia era un revuelo para todo el castillo y para la corte francesa.

Emmet encontró a Edward bajando las escaleras de camino a la puerta principal para recibir a Isabella. Emmet le dio una palmada de animo a su hermanastro con la intención de inculcarle algo de ánimo, pero Edward solo puro contestar con un suspiro nada emocionado.

Unas cien personas se encontraban en la puerta de palacio para dar la bienvenida …

Había dos carruajes, unos de ellos eran donde viajaban las amigas de Isabella, Rosalía, Ángela, Jessica y Alice. Las cuatro chicas al bajar del carruaje no podían esconder la alegría y el asombro que les causaba estar en Francia y más aun con Isabella su amiga de toda la vida.

El otro carruaje era donde viajaba Isabella, estaba a pocos metros de llegar a la puerta y las amigas y damas de Isabella no podían guardad la emoción al ver que cada vez estarían juntas de nuevo.

Mientras el carro de Isabella llegaba, la familia real tomaba posición en la puerta principal del palacio delante de todos los demás que ya estaban allí esperando expectantes la llegada de la reina de Escocia.

En cuanto Isabella bajó del carruaje y vio a sus cuatro amigas corrieron a encontrarse unas con otras y con gran emoción y alegría se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos – dijo una de ellas.

-No sabes lo felices que estamos de poder estar aquí todas juntas otra vez.

-Rosalie, Alice, Jesica, Ángela …. -balbuceó con emoción y alguna lagrima en los ojos … -me alegro tanto de veros … por fin … juntas otra vez … -

Las cinco chicas se pusieron mirando justamente enfrente de la puerta del castillo, había muchas personas haciéndoles una especia de paseo, por el cual iban a pasar hasta llegar a la puerta, y entonces las trompetas volvieron a sonar, anunciando la aparición de la familia real.

-Su Alteza Real, El Rey Carlisle Enrique II …-

Isabella dio unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante para poder ver mejor quienes aparecían – Ese es el Rey Carlisle, pero … esa es ¿Victoria? - preguntó a sus amigas dubitativa

-No, Victoria aún no ha salido … Esa es Esme de Bouaïe, la amante del rey -contestó Rosalie

-Así que los rumores son ciertos … añadió Ángela.

Al ver que un joven caminaba hacia el rey Alice corrió al lado de su amiga Isabella y le preguntó ¿ese es Edward? Es guapísimo … -

-No, ese no es Edward, sé que no lo es … -

-Entonces debe ser Emmet, el bastardo del rey, hijo también de Esme … - dedujo Jessica – Y dicen que es el favorito del rey. –

-Su Majestad, La Reina Victoria –

Victoria apareció y se colocó justamente delante de Carlisle y Esme, a Victoria no le gustaba que nadie le quitara protagonismo, fuese quien fuese la otra persona

De repente y tomando a las chicas por sorpresa apareció Edward … al cual se le ilumino la sonrisa y la cara al ver a Isabella, le había deslumbrado su belleza, ella se quedó mirándolo anonadada sin saber que hacer mientras las damas de compañía de Isabella le hacían una reverencia al príncipe.

-No puedo creerlo -Le dijo Isabella a Edward con una gran y tímida sonrisa

-Majestad – dijo Edward mientras le hacia una reverencia a la reina de Escocia.

-No, llámame Bella por favor … -

-Entonces puedes llamarme Edward –

-El castillo parece más grande, es increíble, y tú también claro … - el nerviosismo de Isabella hablaba por si solo.

\- ¿Tanto te sorprende? – le preguntó Edward con simpatía

-Ciertamente no, tus piernas siempre han sido más largas que las mías -le contestó bella entre risitas. -De pequeña lo odiaba siempre corrías más que yo … pero … ahora … las piernas te quedan bien. –

Edward le sonrió, le había parecido increíblemente graciosa, y les hizo un gesto para que caminaran hacia la puerta del palacio.

Entre la muchedumbre estaba Sam … quien tenía un rostro extraño, tenso, con miedo … La reina Victoria se le acercó y le preguntó que pasaba, si acaso había tenido una visión.

Sam al ver a Isabella y a Edward juntos le contestó a la reina:

-Ahora tiene sentido, está claro …. He visto el futuro de vuestro hijo …´- contestó perturbado

-Entonces dilo – exigió Victoria

-La unión de Isabella con Edward, está alianza … el matrimonio …. A vuestro hijo le costará la vida ….


End file.
